Robots are useful in a variety of civilian, commercial, military, and law enforcement applications. For instance, some robots may inspect or search buildings with structural damage caused by earthquakes, floods, or hurricanes, or inspect buildings or outdoor sites contaminated with radiation, biological agents, such as viruses or bacteria, or chemical spills. Some robots carry appropriate sensor systems for inspection or search tasks.
There is an increasing need for an intuitive system for remotely controlling robots. In some situations, the robot operates within hazardous or dangerous conditions, e.g., the transport of hazardous materials, search and rescue operations, and military and law enforcement applications. In such situations, the user may not be within the vicinity of the robot and may not be able to see the robot. The user relies on sensors (e.g., cameras) that are located on or surrounding the robot to control the robot. Therefore, an intuitive tele-operation of the robot becomes particularly important.